Et puis t'es revenue
by Roxanne Lied
Summary: Pendant la guerre, des Serpentards ont changé de camp pour rejoindre les Griffondors. C'est ainsi que Blaise, Pansy et Drago ont commencé à nouer une amitié profonde avec le Trio d'or. Mais après deux ans de cohabitation et d'histoires en tout genre , Hermione part subitement sans prévenir personne, pour ne revenir qu'au bout de deux autres années.
1. Chapter 1

« Hermione ! Ma Mione, tu m'as tellement manquée ! Si tu savais à quel point ta présence ici est indispensable ! »

Ginny Weasley, ma meilleure amie que j'ai lâchement _abandonnée_ sur un coup de tête. Ou un coup du destin. Peu importe, j'ai _fui_, tout bonnement _fui_.

« Toi aussi. Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée Ginny. Ça fait du bien de te voir. Je suis tellement désolée »

« Entre ! J'ai pas envie de rester à la porte de mon bureau pour que tout le monde apprenne que tu es revenue »

Ginny… toujours aussi secrète. Tu aimes avoir le pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? ça n'a pas changé, le monopole de l'information est toujours dans ton camp.

Je rentrai et la porte se ferma. Sur les murs était toujours accrochées les mêmes photographies qu'il y a deux ans.

« C'est dingue comme rien n'a changé ici. », dis-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. « Tout est inerte, c'est beau ! »

« Toi, t'as changé »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles plus… plus confiante, plus sereine. Et t'es canon ! », dit-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant. « Tellement canon ! … Ce soir, pour le souper tu viens à la maison. A l'heure habituelle, ça te va ? »

**Question piège ?** C'est bête mais j'ai peur d'une question. Est-ce que je viens à l'heure habituelle ? Est-ce que je me rappelle des habitudes ? Si je dis oui, j'admets que ce passé me plaisait, mais il s'est tellement dégradé. Je regrette le temps de l'innocence et de l'inconscience. Aujourd'hui tout est si différent.

Si je dis non, je change la donne. Ça voudra dire que je tourne la page et que je renie des choses que je ne peux pas renier. _C'est pourtant simple, oui ou non ?_

« Hermione ? », Ginny secoua sa chevelure rousse, s'impatientant. « T'es avec moi ? »

« Euh… oui, pardon oui je suis là. Mais… euh… je ne me rappelle plus de l'heure à laquelle je venais toujours… »

Ginny me regarda bizarrement avant de baisser les yeux sur les parchemins recouvrant son plan de travail.

« 19h00. Je dirai à maman que tu viens. »

**JE SUIS STUPIDE**

Elle fit léviter certains parchemins jusqu'à une corbeille avant de relever le regard sur moi. Elle n'aime pas la situation et je le sais. Seulement, je ne peux rien pour elle.

« Tu… s'il te voyait », dit-elle simplement en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

_C'est plus fort que toi, hein Ginny. Il faut toujours que tu mettes les pieds dans le plat, le doigt sur ce qui embête, consciemment. Tu cours dedans… T'as pas changé…_

« Hum… »

J'ai peur. J'ai la trouille. Elle n'a pas prononcé son nom et pourtant j'ai déjà l'estomac noué et la gorge sèche. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire quand je le verrai ? J'ai beau y avoir réfléchi pendant toute la durée de mon trajet, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_L'empreinte qu'on laisse sur les gens ne s'efface pas avec le temps._

« Ils seront tous là ? », lui demandai-je.

« Je… euh… ouai, il seront… enfin… je pense, non pas Blaise et Pansy, ils ne peuvent pas venir. Et puis Harry… euh tu sais… oh et puis merde, j'en sais rien d'accord ? »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi, toi qui sait toujours tout sur tout, toi qui aime tout contrôler, tout savoir. T'as l'air bizarre. Tu fuies mon regard ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… quelque chose qui concerne Harry et toi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu ! Tu sais pas aligner six mots sans bégayer. Tu devrais savoir où il est pourtant, Harry est ton co.. Oooh c'est donc ça…_

Ginny…

« Vous avez rompu, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, on a rompu ! Et tu sais, Hermione, c'est pas la seule chose que tu as manquée ici. »

_Harry et Ginny plus ensembles, c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Le petit couple parfait, si beau, si proche, si pur. _

_Evidemment, je suis partie pendant deux ans, je ne peux décemment pas revenir comme une fleur, comme si le monde m'avait attendue pour tourner. Ca sent la rancune, la bonne grosse rancune. Mais je le mérite, je t'ai abandonnée, Ginny, je t'ai laissée toute seule en m'enfuyant. J'ai lâchement abandonné ma meilleure amie. Et je me déteste assez pour ça, ne me tourne pas le dos !_

**Cette impression de toujours tout gâcher, il faudrait que ça cesse.**

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot moi. Tu devrais aller voir au bureau d'Harry s'il n'y est pas. Bien sûr, on se voit ce soir, 19h00, au Terrier, pour le souper. A tout à l'heure ! »

_Comme toujours, tu as le dernier mot. C'est tout toi ça. Dans ce cas, on se voit tout à l'heure. J'ai hâte de revoir ta famille, elle m'a manquée. Presqu'autant que toi…_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà regagné la porte, attendant que je parte. Marmonnant un faible « A tantôt », je sortis de la pièce.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Harry, je fus stoppée par une main sur mon épaule.

« Alors Granger, on ne dit plus bonjour ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de me jeter au cou de mon ami. Blaise, mon vieux Blaise.

« Blaise ! »

« Eh Mione, je sais que tu es folle de mon corps, mais on est au beau milieu de l'étage des Auror… au Ministère… là où je travaille… »

Je me repris et m'écartai.

« Oh Blaise, c'est bon de te revoir. »

« Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi, ma belle. Ça fait un bail. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors, t'es prête à revoir tout le monde ? Je pensais que tu n'arrivais que demain. »

« J'ai voulu revenir pour l'anniversaire de Ron. »

« Tu vas donc chez Molly ce soir. »

« Oui. Toi aussi ? »

« Non, j'ai des obligations avec Pansy. Mais les autres y seront. »

« Oh ,dis-je simplement. Dis à Pansy que je passerais la voir demain. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. »

Blaise sourit.

« Tu lui as manquée… Tu nous as tous manquée… Bon, ne va pas voir Harry, il n'est pas au bureau aujourd'hui. »

« Ginny et lui… »

« Je sais, Hermione. Je sais. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de continuer son chemin.

Désœuvrée, je rentrai chez moi. Mon chez moi qui est resté tel quel pendant mes deux ans d'absence. Mon appartement sur le **Chemin de Traverse**.

Rien, vraiment rien n'avait changé. Les magasins étaient toujours à leur place, les sorciers habillés de la même manière, Tom toujours au bar du Chaudron Baveur et mon immeuble se dressait toujours fièrement au même endroit.

A l'intérieur, la poussière avait recouvert les meubles et les bibelots. Mais rien n'avait bougé. Tout était pareil qu'avant, ça a un côté immortel au regard du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici. Et si le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le désordre qui régnait témoignait de mon départ précipité. Des livres ouverts à même le sol, des habits reposant sur le dossier des chaises, le lit défait, la vaisselle sale devenue irrécupérable et, au vu de l'odeur, une poubelle toujours pleine et en pleine putréfaction.

_Il faut croire que partir ne faisait pas partie du contrat._

Écœurant, totalement dégoûtant, repoussant, répugnant, abominable, horriblement sale, pourri… ça résumait bien l'état de l'appartement. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai nettoyé tout ça en quelques coups de baguette puis, retroussant mes manches, j'ai rangé.

Après une bonne heure, l'ensemble paraissait enfin propre et vivant. Bien sûr, mon chat n'était plus là pour égayer les alentours. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait rendu l'âme en recevant un sortilège perdu… à l'instar du hibou de Harry.

**18h00**. Une heure avant l'affrontement. Il faut que je me trouve des habits décents, un peu habillés mais pas trop classes non plus. Je voudrais être jolie. Qu'on me regarde. Qu'on me parle. Mais surtout qu'on me pardonne. _Si je suis jolie, ça sera plus facile, non ?..._ Non !

J'ai voyagé léger. Quelques habits, aucune denrée périssable ou non périssable, quelques bouquins, une brosse à cheveux et une brosse à dent. Mes affaires de toilette. Quelques photos, rien de plus.

En fouillant dans mes affaires, vieilles et nouvelles, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à mettre. Rien d'extravagant, rien de magnifique, juste des affaires simples. Tout à fait mon style, du grand Hermione Granger !

Un jean blanc avec une blouse bleu clair. Pas de rouge, ni de vert, histoire de ne pas commencer les hostilités directement.

Je stressais tellement de tous les revoir. Ils ne me pardonneront sûrement pas, pas tous en tout cas et je ne peux pas les en blâmer.

_Ah ça ma vieille ! Tu t'es barrée pendant deux ans. T'es partie sans rien leur dire… à personne, t'es partie sans te retourner, presque sans donner de nouvelles, sans aucune raison. Ou du moins tu ne leur as pas donné de raison. Tu les as juste laissés là, dans leur vie, sans toi pour les aider. T'es juste partie. T'as pris la fuite une fois de plus, et ils vont t'en vouloir… beaucoup !_

_Je suis au moins soulagée que Blaise et Pansy ne m'en veuillent pas plus que ça._

_Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Courage ma petite Hermione, tu peux te remettre dans la peau de celle que tu étais autrefois… tu peux récupérer ta place. Tu n'as qu'à transplaner près du Terrier. Vas-y !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drago**_

**18h00**. Dans une heure, il faut que je sois chez les Weasley pour l'anniversaire de cette fameuse Belette !

Du mépris ? Non, ça fait quelques années maintenant qu'on a développé une amitié sincère lui et moi. Pas que lui et moi d'ailleurs, mais presque toute la clique.

Je veux dire, on s'est rallié à la même cause et on a fini par s'entendre, ou pour certains, à tolérer la présence des autres.

Bref, plus qu'une heure avant de partir retrouver la bande dans le placard qui leur sert de maison… non ça n'a toujours pas changé, c'est toujours aussi petit. Mais j'ai appris à l'apprécier.

Il faut que je me prépare… 

« Très bien, maintenant tu peux partir. »

« Co… hein ? »

« T'es sourde ? », dis-je avec un sourire. « Tu peux partir, dégage, tire-toi. C'est bon là ? T'as saisi ? » 

D'habitude, ça se passe pas comme ça, ce n'est pas pareil. D'habitude, elles savent, il y a des règles et elles respectent sans poser de question. Elles savent que pour avoir ce qu'elles veulent, pour arriver jusque dans mon lit, il y a des règles. Elles se rhabillent sans un mot et je ne les revois plus. Visiblement, celle-ci est une _attardée_… 

« Astoria en entendra parler, Drago », dit-elle l'air choqué tout en enfilant ses sous-vêtements. 

Je crois qu'elle essaie de me faire peur, mais c'est raté. Elle me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Quelle cruche, quelle abrutie. C'est _pitoyable_. 

« Astoria ? Et tu crois qu'elle va te croire ? », m'esclaffais-je en me redressant dans mon lit. « Elle va te croire toi, alors que depuis que tu m'as rencontré tu essaies d'arriver jusqu'à mon lit, de te mettre entre elle et moi ? C'est beau d'espérer ! »

« T'es qu'une ordure Drago ! » 

Oui, effectivement, **je suis une ordure**. 

« Tu te sers des gens pour arriver à tes fins. » 

Non je ne me sers pas des gens, ou peut-être un tout petit peu. Mais les règles sont claires dès le départ. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour les comprendre et ensuite les appliquer, pauvre gourde ! 

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut tomber amoureuse de toi ! » 

Ah ça moi non plus je ne saisis pas. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent tomber sous mon charme, m'apprécier, m'aimer… non ça me dépasse totalement. Tout vient de là en fait, c'est la source de mes problèmes, cette sale période a commencé comme ça. Ça, cette faille qu'elle va exploiter.

Mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir_. Et même si tout se sait un jour, remettons les mauvaises choses à plus tard. Toujours plus tard._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'enfiler un caleçon que quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre. Je ne suis jamais seul, il y a toujours quelqu'un après moi, ça en devient lassant. Du moins, si on peut un jour se lasser de la présence de son meilleur ami. Et si on peut pouvoir se lasser de Blaise, ce dont je doute fortement… 

« Elle est là », annonce-t-il de but en blanc. 

Imprévisible, toujours. On est le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron et elle revient. Ça fait deux ans que j'appréhende son retour, et elle revient un jour plus tôt. Elle ne devait rentrer que demain. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher la fête. _Vraiment imprévisible_.

J'attrapais mon caleçon en sortant de mes draps. Devant Blaise, sans pudeur. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, il avait eu tout le loisir de m'observer. Il le fait d'ailleurs à chaque fois, et si je ne le savais pas 100% hétérosexuel et heureux en ménage, je me serais posé des questions. Tellement prévisible, par contre. 

« Tu dois y aller, Drago. Ce soir, elle y sera. »

« Je n'irais pas alors. Je me ferais excuser. »

« Tu dois y aller. Tu as beau ne pas en parler, je sais qu'elle t'a manqué. Tu peux le nier mais tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je te connais par cœur, mec. Tu crèves d'envie de la voir. »

« Si j'y vais, tu dois venir avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je vais demander la main de Pansy à son père. » 

Non je ne veux pas la voir. Mais j'y suis forcé. Je sais que si je n'y vais pas, Harry trouvera le moyen de venir me trainer à sa suite. Mais je ne veux pas la voir, je refuse d'y être confronté aujourd'hui.

On a pas réussi il y a deux ans, on arrivera pas à se parler maintenant non plus. Je ne veux pas la voir.

Le **monde sorcier** entier sera attentif au moindre signe, au moindre fait, au moindre geste. Ça n'a jamais changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors son retour ne va certainement pas calmer les choses_. Il doit y avoir une telle agitation dehors…_

« Très bien, j'irais, j'y serais confronté. Très bien. Mais je ne te mentirais pas, elle ne m'a pas manqué. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je te souhaite bien du courage avec Pansy, je suis heureux pour vous deux. Mais maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser… » 

Hermione et Ginny se sont retrouvées. Drago a renforcé la dureté de son masque. Blaise a découvert une petite faille chez son meilleur ami. Pansy va se fiancer. Bientôt **l'histoire** reprendra son court. Dans quelques minutes, **l'histoire** fera du passé un présent et un futur. Elle fera que ce jour où tout s'est écroulé soit enterré. Elle fera en sorte que l'espoir ne soit plus illusion mais réalité.

**L'Histoire** est aux commandes du destin. 

_Seulement les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…_

* * *

_Salut tout le monde :)_

_J'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaît bien pour le moment._

_Ce chapitre est un peu court mais si je le rallonge, je coupe l'histoire et ça ne me plaît pas trop ^^_

_En ce qui concerne la fréquence à laquelle je publie, ça dépend de la masse de travail que j'ai pour mes cours. Mais je vais essayer de publier assez régulièrement. Et si je ne le fais pas, rappelez moi à l'ordre ;)_

_Laissez-moi votre avis :)_

_Bisous!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ron_**

C'est mon _anniversaire_. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Et la soirée promet d'être pleine de surprises, et pas des moindres ! C'est le souper annuel pour mon anniversaire. Maman a fait un énorme repas avec tout ce que j'aime pour l'occasion. Et on a invité mes amis les plus proches. Evidemment, Harry est de la partie. Drago aussi, depuis le temps on s'est pas mal rapprochés. Blaise et Pansy. Sans oublier Ginny, ma petite sœur. Et puis Lavande, ma petite amie depuis bientôt deux ans. George a préféré rester à la boutique, et mes autres frères ne viendront que demain pour le repas en famille. Papa sera là évidemment, mais il est beaucoup plus effacé depuis la fin de la guerre. On l'est tous un peu. **Mais on fait des efforts.**

Un souper comme tous les ans… à quelques exceptions près. 

Pour commencer, Harry et Ginny ont _rompu_.

Ensuite, Blaise demandera la _main_ de Pansy pendant qu'on s'empiffrera de la succulente nourriture que ma mère prépare toujours.

Et la nouvelle la plus _surprenante_ que je viens d'apprendre à l'instant… 

« Quoi ? », m'écriai-je en recrachant ma bière au beurre. 

Malefoy passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de répéter. 

« Tu m'as bien entendu Ron, elle sera là ce soir. Elle est revenue. », et sûr de son effet il rajouta, « ferme la bouche Potter, qui sait ce que tu pourrais gober par ici » 

Je ne relevai même pas le sarcasme.

Hermione ? Ici ?

Incrédule, je regardai Harry qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à apprendre la nouvelle. 

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? T'avais des nouvelles ? », demanda Harry.

« Haha, Granger et moi s'échangeant des hiboux en cachette ? Elle est passée voir Ginny et elle a rencontré Blaise sur le chemin »

« Et elle vient pour le souper ? », j'insistai.

« Elle est arrivée dans l'après-midi et le soir même elle débarque pour l'anniversaire de super Ronnie. Tu parles d'une surprise ! Et Belette femelle est de la partie aussi ! »

« Merlin, Drago ! Tu parles de ma sœur là ! »

« Ron… », tempéra Harry. 

Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas comment prendre ce retour. Elle est partie sans un mot, d'un côté je lui en veux mais elle m'a manqué. Tellement manqué. La connaissant, elle devait avoir ses raisons pour nous quitter comme ça.

En tout cas, ça risque d'être une joyeuse fête !

Harry avait remarqué l'air soucieux de Ron. 

« Te prends pas la tête et fais comme d'habitude , fais comme si tout était normal »

« Sauf que rien n'est normal ! », intervint Drago. Et avec un signe en direction de Molly Weasley qui s'agitait aux fourneaux « elle sait que tu n'es plus avec Ginny ? » 

_Encore un rôle à jouer._

Nos vies n'ont pas été de tout repos à la fin de la guerre. Pour le bien de tout le monde, le bien de la **communauté**, le bien de nos proches, il a fallu montrer une image de nous. Pour que tout le monde puisse se reconstruire, on avait été élevé au rang de modèles, de héros de guerre. Le monde entier avait les yeux braqués sur nous et le moindre faux pas pourrait s'avérer fatal.

En particuliers pour ma mère. Après la mort de Fred, un grand vide s'est installé dans la famille. Vide qu'elle a comblé par ces images idéales qu'on renvoyait au monde. Ces images qui illustrent l'**Histoire** de la magie. Et avec la bande, Harry, Blaise, Drago,…, on a pas voulu briser le monde tranquille qu'elle s'est construit. Du coup, on la préserve et on fait comme si… ça a toujours été comme ça. _Comme si_… 

« Toi aussi tu vas devoir faire semblant alors », dit Drago doucement. 

**Touché**. Harry et Ginny, le petit couple parfait. Harry et Ginny qui sont ensemble depuis des années. Harry et Ginny sur qui tout le monde devrait prendre exemple. Elle, ils me rabâchent les oreilles avec ça dès qu'ils le peuvent. _Mais si ils savaient la vérité…_

Mais justement, elle ne doit pas connaître cette vérité, c'est notre combat à nous, pas le sien. Elle a déjà assez donné. 

« Pourquoi tu la détestes ? », je demandai tout d'un coup à Drago.

« Tu le sais très bien, ramènes pas le sujet sur le tapis »

« Je parle pas d'Hermione. »

« Ginny ? » 

_La question qu'il redoutait. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien répondre à ça ? Il ne l'aime pas, point barre. Et c'est contradictoire à leur histoire qu'ils ont eu tous ensembles, mais il n'aime pas Ginny voilà tout. Et il se demande même s'il l'a réellement appréciée un jour. Le départ d'Hermione a quand même eu du bon. Il lui a ouvert les yeux. Il n'est plus l'aveugle dans toute cette mascarade, il est l'acteur principal._

_Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il lui pardonnera un jour._

On vient de frapper à la porte, je n'aurai pas la réponse de Drago, et tant mieux. Je crois qu'on va être au complet pour ce soir, je dois réenfiler ce masque, tout comme eux et elle. _**Comment sauver les apparences quand rien ne va plus ?**_ Nous ne sommes pas des héros, un jour tout ça finira mal, et quelque part, j'ai hâte que ce jour pointe le bout de son nez, j'aurai enfin ma liberté. 

* * *

_Salut tout le monde :)_

_Encore un petit chapitre. Mais la suite arrive, promis!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaît, laissez-moi vos avis si vous en avez ;)_

_Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! :)_

_Bisous bisous!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

__

Si tu savais à quel point tu as tord, Ron.

_**Le mensonge**_. C'est un jeu dangereux, un engrenage, une boucle infernale. On met un pied dedans, c'est notre corps entier qui coule. La marche arrière est bloquée, il nous conduit droit à une impasse, c'est une voie sans issue. Le mensonge est à éviter dans tous les cas, pourtant il représente une échappatoire tellement tentante. Mais vous connaissez le proverbe, 

_La meilleur façon d'échapper à la tentation est d'y céder_

Comme Ron l'a fait remarquer quelques instants plus tôt, les filles sont arrivées. Les filles, Lavande et Hermione. Tout le monde s'est jeté dans les bras de tout le monde, tout le monde était heureux de revoir tout le monde, tout le monde aimait tout le monde. 

_Molly et Arthur étaient heureux, ils étaient mal à l'aise…_

Mais c'est leur boulot à eux maintenant d'assurer la relève, de donner l'image d'un monde meilleur… Il n'y a pas de place pour la vérité tant que les vestiges de la guerre sont à la surface. Alors ils mentent, assurant que tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. 

_**Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres**_

Avec eux, c'est devenu comme une pièce de théâtre, devant le monde de la magie, devant leurs parents, devant l'extérieur tout va bien, tout va aussi bien que devant les spectateurs, le monde est la scène, le monde est le public. En coulisse, une fois que le rideau est tiré, rien ne va plus. Les acteurs retirent leurs costumes, les masques tombent. On réendosse d'autres rôles, histoire de ne pas perdre sa crédibilité, histoire de continuer cette _**histoire**_. _C'est fatigant de jouer la comédie._

* * *

_Salut tout le monde :)  
_

_Bon ben j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours hein!_

_Comme je suis excessivement sympa, je vous mets un autre chapitre après celui-ci... ils sont plutôt courts tous les deux donc... oui histoire de me faire pardonner :)_

_Laissez-moi vos avis! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de la fanfiction, quel personnages vous aimez, quels trucs vous énervent..._

_Bonne soirée les amis ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione**

« J'en ai ras-le-bol ! », s'écrie Drago en claquant la porte de la chambre de Ron une fois que tout le monde fut rentré dedans. A l'exception des parents et de Lavande qui était restée en bas pour donner un coup de main. « Je vous préviens, ce petit jeu ne va pas durer ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça nous plaît à nous de jouer les hypocrites ? Tu crois que ça me plaît de mentir à Molly ? Tu crois vraiment tout ça Drago ? Tu crois que ça me plaît d'organiser toute cette mise en scène spécialement pour toi ? », je hurle alors en me rapprochant de lui. « Putain, mais ouvre tes yeux une fois dans ta vie ! » 

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais réagir devant lui, je voulais être gentille au début, **au tout début. **Je pensais que peut-être, après deux ans d'absence, on aurait évolué tous les deux, mais je me suis trompée, **lamentablement trompée.** Tout est pire qu'avant, _bien_ pire qu'avant.

_**Regarde-nous**_ Drago, je ne parle pas que de toi et moi, je parle de **nous cinq** ici réunis, dans cette petite pièce qui est la chambre de Ron, comme on en a toujours eu l'_habitude_. Nos actions devant eux sont les mêmes, mais au fond, nous avons bien changé.

_**Harry**_ qui est assis sur son lit, Harry semble complètement paumé et je suis sûre que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'un de tes meilleurs amis va mal, et je suis presque certaine que **sa rupture avec Ginny n'est pas la seule chose qui le perturbe**, il y a beaucoup plus que ça derrière cette peur, cette angoisse qu'on peut lire sur son visage. J'espère qu'Harry va retrouver sa joie de vivre, c'est bien une des seules choses du passé que je regrette.

_**Ron**_, lui, a l'air plus sûr de lui, comme s'il était passé à autre chose. Lavande en est probablement la cause. _Lavande_… Il a d'autres préoccupations, il ne doit pas lui mentir sans cesse, il a l'air plus heureux que nous autres. Mais il n'empêche qu'il sourit moins qu'avant. Et ça aussi je le regrette.

_**Ginny**_ qui est en appui sur le bureau, Ginny semble carrément… étrange. Ginny est étrange, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, quelque chose dans son comportement a changé et là aussi je mise gros sur le fait que **sa rupture avec Bill n'est pas le seul facteur à cette étrange attitude.** Je ne sais pas si je retrouverai **ma** Ginny un jour.

Et **toi**, toi tu ne m'étonnes même plus. Ça fait bien longtemps que je me suis habituée à ton comportement odieux. Au début, je pensais pouvoir te comprendre, ce qui était le cas. **C'était compréhensible**, mais maintenant je sature. C'est moi qui en ai ras-le-bol, comme tu dis. J'en ai ras-le-bol que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Je vais craquer, Drago.

_Le plus gros changement par rapport à avant, c'est que je ne me laisse plus faire désormais._

« C'est toi qui a voulu cette situation ! »

« Moi ?! Parce que tu crois que je l'ai décidé peut-être ? Putain, mais… mais tu t'entends parler ? », je m'écrie en posant violemment mes mains de chaque côté de la fenêtre, comme pour me calmer. « T'es vraiment… con, Drago ! Vraiment con. Tu… »

« Tu me dégoûtes, Granger. C'est toi qui a voulu partir, personne d'autre que toi. »

« MAIS LA FAUTE A QUI ? »

« J'AI PAS VOULU CA NON PLUS ! J'AI PAS VOULU QUE TU PARTES ! », hurle-t-il à son tour en me prenant par les épaules pour me retourner, afin qu'on soit face à face. « Et maintenant, maintenant j'ai pas envie que tu restes », murmure-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine dans tes si beaux yeux, Drago. Même dans le temps où nous étions ennemis à Poudlard. Même lorsque je t'ai foutu une claque en troisième année. Tu me ferais presque peur, _presque_. Je ne comprends pas tout dans ton comportement, il y a certaines choses qui m'échappent, certaines choses que tu n'aurais pas faites avant, que tu n'aurais **jamais** faites avant. Je te dégoûte, mais toi, toi tu me déçois. 

« T'en fais pas pour ça, tu ne me verras plus autant qu'avant », lâchai-je en baissant les yeux avant de sortir en vitesse de la chambre de Ron. 

C'est comme ça, il arrive que nos chemins se séparent même si on aimerait à tout prix qu'ils restent côtes à côtes. C'est comme un arbre qui grandit, **son tronc est solide et droit à tel point qu'il semble incassable**, puis au moment où poussent les branches, chacune prend une direction différente. Certaines se recroisent, d'autres se perdent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera pour nous cinq. 

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenus :) Pour être court, c'est court hein!_

_J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Drago**

« Elle a raison, t'es vraiment con ! », balance Ginny en descendant du bureau dès que Hermione eut claqué la porte. « T'es qu'un boulet, Drago, un vrai bou… »

« Ta gueule, Ginny », je murmure en me tournant vers elle, le regard plein de haine. « Si tu veux un conseil, ta gueule. C'est pas le moment de m'énerver »

Non, ce n'est pas le moment de me chercher, surtout pas toi, je suis déjà bien assez sur les nerfs pour qu'une garce comme toi vienne en rajouter une couche. En fait Ginny, c'est toi le point de départ de toute cette histoire. **Hermione l'a extériorisé mais le boulet c'est toi**. C'est toi qui a tout fait couler, c'est toi qui ne voyait pas comme nous. **C'est toi qui n'est pas humaine.**

Je la vois échanger un regard avec Ron qui soupire l'air fatigué. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller ma grande, grand frère Weasley ne jouera pas au chevalier servant aujourd'hui.

« Ah non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est pas le moment d'énerv… »

« Je vous laisse, je vais voir Hermione. Engueulez-vous autant que vous le voulez, après tout, c'est vous qui vous détestez vraiment. Au moins, vous vous disputerez pour une bonne raison, vous passerez vos nerfs sur la bonne personne. Pas sur ceux qui n'ont rien demandé. »

Bien dit Potter. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point tu as raison, tu vises juste, en plein dedans, comme d'habitude. Je passerai mes nerfs sur la bonne personne. _Ginny, tu vas morfler si tu continues comme ça, et tu sais très bien pourquoi._

« Je vais les rejoindre. », annonça Ron. Il se rapprocha cependant de moi avant de rejoindre Harry. « Mec, touche pas à ma sœur, ok ? »

« Pourquoi t'as largué Potter ? », je demande à la rouquine dès que son frère eut quitté la pièce. « T'étais pas bien avec lui ? Il était pas assez bien pour toi ? Lui non plus n'était pas à la hauteur ? Dis-moi Ginny, c'est quoi le problème avec lui ? »

On est face à face, moi appuyé contre la fenêtre, comme Hermione l'était quelques minutes plus tôt et toi devant moi, le dos tourné depuis que je t'ai posé mes question. Quelque chose te dérange ? Te sentirais-tu gênée, _**par le plus grand des hasards ?**_

« C'est pas de Harry et moi qu'on parlait mais d'Hermione et toi. »

« C'est un pareil, non ? Hermione ou toi, Harry ou moi… il n'y a que Ron et son pot de colle qui sortent du lot. C'est du pareil au même sinon, sauf qu'il y a un couple parfait et des meilleurs amis ratés. C'est bête. Je me demande quand même comment ça a pu arriver, pas toi ? »

Ah, il semblerait que je touche **le point sensible**, Hermione. Hermione et toi, Harry et toi, c'est le sujet tabou à ne pas évoquer. Je vois tes épaules secouées de soubresauts. Tu pleures sûrement, pas de tristesse non, mais de rage. Mais tu sais Ginny, **je vois clair dans ton petit jeu** et les autres ne vont pas tarder à découvrir ton vrai visage.

« Arrête Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que te poser des questions auxquelles je cherche des réponses, tu vois. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand même. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire que le parfait petit couple se soit brisé… Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas largué, comme tu dis ! », s'exclame-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers moi. « C'est lui qui a tout gâché ! »

« Hum, ça dépend comment on voit les choses, tu sais. C'est un peu à cause de toi aussi. »

« C'est pas moi, c'est elle. PAR MERLIN, C'EST ELLE ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est toi qui dérailles. T'es folle Ginny, tellement folle… »

_**Ginny et sa jalousie excessive, toute une histoire, un vrai roman, une encyclopédie.**_

Ça a toujours été comme ça avec elle mais j'étais trop occupé par mes propres malheurs pour m'en rendre compte. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait au début. J'ai bien dit au début, parce que je sais ce qu'elle est devenue à présent, _je sais ce qu'elle est en train de devenir._

« Et toi Drago, tout va comme tu veux ? Avec Astoria ? Ou bi… »

« **A TABLE LES ENFANTS ! »**

* * *

**Salut les copains :)**

**De nouveau un petit chapitre... je sais, j'avais promis ^^ blame me!**

**Dedel03: je te remercie :)**

**Draymi0ne-f0r-ever: aie :/ Je peux essayer de t'éclairer un peu. Hésite pas à poser des questions ou à me dire ce qui va pas... j'essayerai de rendre ça un peu plus clair :) Merci de lire en tout cas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione**

Je **le** déteste, je **la** déteste, je **les** déteste tous, mais lui par-dessus tout ! Lui, je le hais ! Il ne comprend rien, il ne veut rien comprendre, il ne peut pas comprendre. Et moi qui pensais déjà qu'on allait me pardonner, que tout allait bien se passer… je n'imaginais pas du tout que nos retrouvailles se passeraient comme ça. Tout est si compliqué. Je ne suis pas partie pour les renier, juste pour faire le point et **prendre du recul par rapport à nos vies**, si on peut appeler ça des vies puisque nous ne sommes même pas auteurs de nos propres décisions. **L'Histoire, l'Histoire l'est.** Je pensais bêtement qu'en partant, je pourrais recommencer à vivre pour moi. A être moi, pas à jouer ce rôle auquel tout le monde veut croire. Mais c'est encore pire. La vie n'est pas parfaite, la reconstruction n'est pas parfaite ! Parfois, je me demande pour qui je vis, pour qui on vit.

**Est-ce que je vis pour moi, ou pour l'Histoire ?**

Je me sens stupide, tellement stupide. Je sais parfaitement que je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça face à Drago. D'habitude, j'arrive toujours à me contrôler, mais lui… mais lui c'est différent. **Drago**__**est**__**tellement**__**différent**_**.**_ Il a le don de me mettre hors de moi au moindre reproche, au moindre regard de travers, à la moindre réflexion déplacée.

**On répond aux imbéciles par le silence.**

C'est ce que me disait toujours mon père quand j'étais plus jeune. **Malefoy est un imbécile** mais je ne peux pas me taire face à lui, ça m'est totalement impossible. Comme à l'époque à Poudlard, quand il me fallait absolument répondre aux questions des professeurs. Je n'ai pas tant changé que ça au final. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler quand il est là. Je sors littéralement de mes gonds. **J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'ignorer, le rendre invisible à mes yeux** l'espace de quelques instants, mais ça aussi c'est impossible, autant que de tenter de briser cette fichue Image qu'on donne au monde sorcier. Fichue Histoire à laquelle je tiens quand même, **peut-être un peu trop**… ça fait tellement de bien aux gens de nous voir forts et heureux…

Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans la chambre de Ginny. Bizarrement ou non, cette habitude ne m'a jamais quittée et ne me quittera jamais. C'est **toujours** dans sa chambre que j'allais quand je me disputais avec Drago ou Ron ou même Harry. Là où j'allais quand je ne me sentais pas bien. C'est **toujours** dans sa chambre que j'allais quand j'avais besoin de parler. __**J'espère que ça n'a pas changé**_**.**_

_« Hermione ? »_

_« Harry ? »_, je m'étonne alors en m'asseyant sur le lit de Ginny où j'étais allongée. _« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. »_

_« Je me doute bien »_, sourit-il en me rejoignant. _« Ils me gonflent, je préfère rester avec toi, et puis on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver depuis que tu es de retour. »_

_« Je ne suis de retour que depuis cet après-midi en même temps »,_ rigolai-je en le regardant. _« Tu vas bien Harry ? »_

Question bête, question stupide. Non, non il ne va pas bien, je le sais et je l'ai vu. Il va me répondre que tout va bien, que la seule chose qui le dérange est qu'il ne soit plus avec Ginny, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il ment. Quelque chose d'autre le bouffe, ça se voit, ça se sent, c'est Harry.

Ron entra à son tour, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Et _comme d'habitude_, il s'installa en travers du lit, sur nos jambes.

_« Tout va bien, je suis content de te revoir et… et je m'habitue à ne plus être avec Ginny. »_, dit-il en lançant un regard désolé vers Ron.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_, je demande doucement en posant ma main sur son épaule.

_« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. On a eu une dispute à propos de… d'un sujet qui nous fâchait beaucoup tous les deux, tu vois ? »_, demande-t-il en me regardant_. « Elle m'a posé une sorte de dilemme et j'ai choisi de la laisser tomber »_, souffle-t-il en s'écroulant sur le lit.

_« Et toi Ron ? Tu vas bien ? »_

_« ça va. Tu nous as manqué, tu sais. »_

_« Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je vous ai abandonnés… », _murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

_« Eh Mione, laisse ça de côté pour ce soir. On a autre chose à fêter »_, sourit-il.

Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que tout n'a pas changé. De voir que notre complicité à Harry, Ron et moi n'a pas changé. De voir que le Trio d'Or est toujours.

Ron a toujours eu ce don de me faire déculpabiliser. Souvent de manière très maladroite, mais c'est ce qui m'avait plu chez lui à l'époque de la Grande Bataille…

_« Oh, c'est vrai ! Je suis désolée Ron, Bon anniversaire ! »_

_« Ah c'est vrai qu'avec les évènements de ce soir, j'avais oublié le but des retrouvailles… Je pensais surtout à ton retour, mais merci ! »_

_« Et puis, la fête est au seul couple de la soirée »_, ajouta Harry en rigolant.

_« C'est vrai ça ! Ron, Lavande ? Sérieusement ? »_, le taquinai-je.

_« Oh lâchez-moi ! Lavande est super ! Elle arrive à me sortir de toute cette mascarade, cette fille est un vrai bol d'air ! »_

_« Je suis contente pour toi »,_ souris-je_. « D'ailleurs, vous arrivez à vous en sortir avec toute cette situation ? J'espérais que ça se soit arrangé avec le temps… »_

_« Oui et non, c'est assez complexe en fait. J'ai moi-même du mal à tout comprendre, alors toi ce serait carrément pire ! »_, balança Harry en se redressant légèrement pour me regarder avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

_« T'insinues quoi là ? »_

_« Moi ?! »_, s'étonna-t-il, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

_« Mais voyons, il n'insinue rien ! Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu es une jeune femme intelligente Mione, la meilleure sorcière de notre promo à Poudlard. Tu comprends tout du premier coup, une vraie miss-je-sais-tout ! »_, termina Ron.

Ni d'une ni deux, j'attrape le premier oreiller qui me tombe sous la main et le balance violemment dans sa petite tête de benêt. **Weasley est un benêt ! Weasley le benêt !** Dans toutes les personnes que je connais, c'est lui qui porte le mieux son nom de famille.

**Weasley-le-benêt** a à présent une tête choquée. **Weasley-le-benêt** est choqué que j'ai osé lui lancer un oreiller moelleux dans sa gueule d'ange et se redresse donc d'une façon vive et gauche. Si brusquement qu'il tombe par terre, toujours avec cette tête de choqué. Et Harry secoue tout le lit tellement il rigole. Mais il retrouve brutalement son calme après avoir reçu à son tour un oreiller.

_« Espèce de… de… ARGH ! »_, hurle-t-il en se relevant.

_« Tu viens de faire sonner ta dernière heure ! »_, crie Ron en se jetant sur moi et en m'allongeant sur le lit. _« J'vais te le faire bouffer ton oreiller Hermione ! »_

Après de nombreuses crises de rire, un nombre incalculable de roulades sur le lit et d'insultes affectives, on se calme après avoir entendu Harry dire :

_« Stop, stop ! J'ai cassé mes lunettes ! »_

Après un _Reparo_, on finit par se retrouver dans une position qui nous est familière. Ron est allongé sur le lit de sa sœur, la tête pendant dans le vide et son regard fixé au plafond, Harry est couché à côté de lui, la tête bien posée sur un oreiller, et moi, je suis étalée en travers du lit, affalée sur leurs jambes.

On reprend doucement notre souffle, une bataille entre **Weasley-le-benêt**, **le Survivant** et la Super-Hermione est vraiment épuisante. Vous n'avez même pas idée. C'est un sport à plein temps, un sport qui m'avait terriblement manqué. Je suis heureuse de le dire, je suis contente de retrouver **mon **Harry et **mon** Ron. Mes meilleurs amis, mes miens, juste à moi. Pas ceux de Drago ou de Ginny, juste les **miens**. Ça me fait un bien fou !

_En deux ans, notre relation n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé, ce qui me rassure._

_« Dites ? »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« Vous… Vous n'en avez pas marre de tout ça ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'on serait si l'Histoire n'était pas ainsi ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de devoir surveiller tout ce que vous faites ou dites en public, juste pour ne pas blesser les gens ? Je suppose que personne ne sait rien pour Ginny et toi, Harry. Ça ne te gêne pas de ne pas leur dire ? vous ne saturez jamais ? »_, demandai-je en essayant de les regarder. _« Il n'y a que moi qui pette mon câble ? Il n'y a que moi pour qui c'est trop ? Je suis la seule à avoir l'impression de lutter tous les jours? Est-ce que c'est dur aussi pour vous ? Dur de devoir suivre l'Histoire ? Parfois je me demande même si je suis à la hauteur. J'suis en plein doute là, vous voyez ? Je suis paumée, carrément paumée et j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule. Vous avez l'air de tout bien supporter. Même Drago. Ok, il est bizarre, mais il a l'air de tenir le coup. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »_

_« Tout à fait »_, lâche Harry dans un soupir. _« Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire mais tu sais, Mione, on est tous dans le même bateau. On est tous dans le même cas, tous à se remettre en question. C'est peut-être un peu différent pour Ron, mais globalement on en est tous là. »_

_« C'est vrai, je comprends aussi. »_, ajoute Ron_. « C'est dur, tous les jours. Mais j'ai la chance de ne pas être le centre de l'attention comme Harry, Drago ou toi. J'ai la chance d'avoir Lavande. Et arrête de rire, Mione. Elle me fait vraiment du bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui mentir, elle comprend. Elle me soulage tellement… »_

_« T'as l'air heureux… On dirait que la situation a quand même évolué un peu. J'ai l'impression que vous avez conscience de tout ça. Pas comme quand je suis partie. »_

_« ça, c'est grâce à toi »_, lâche Harry.

_« Grâce à moi ? »_

Je ne saisis pas tout. Je pensais que c'était _**à cause**_ et pas grâce à moi. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai loupé ? Un épisode que j'ai zappé ? En même temps, en deux ans d'absence, j'ai dû en manquer des choses, à commencer par cette subite rupture.

_« Ouai, grâce à toi. Quand t'es partie, ça nous a fait bizarre, t'étais plus là, il manquait quelqu'un, une présence importante pour nous. Ça nous a permis de réfléchir, de nous remettre en question, d'analyser la situation et… et ça nous a ouvert les yeux à tous. Peut-être de manière différente pour chacun, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on a plus la même vision des choses à présent. Au fond, t'es celle qui a tout comprit depuis le début, comme d'habitude. C'est toi qui a eu le courage de partir. »_

_« J'ai fui Harry, je ne suis pas partie, j'ai f… »_

_« Non »_, me coupe-t-il en posant son regard sur le mien. _« Non, Hermione. Tu n'as pas fui. T'es partie pour mieux revenir. Si c'était pas toi, ça aurait été Drago de toute façon, ou Ron, ou moi, mais un beau jour tout se serait quand même écroulé sans qu'on comprenne quoique ce soit. Tu nous as juste ouvert les yeux, juste ça, et en même temps, c'est tellement énorme. »_

Ron ne disait rien, mais chipotait dans mes cheveux. Doucement, pas avec sa maladresse habituelle.

Je ne pensais pas tout ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait cette vision-là des choses. A vrai dire, j'avais peur qu'ils m'en veuillent, qu'ils ne veuillent tous les deux plus me parler, qu'on ne retrouve pas notre complicité. Je suis partie mais pas à cause d'eux, pas pour eux. Par contre, ils sont une des raisons de mon retour, une de mes motivations.

Ronald prit la parole à son tour.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai même le pressentiment que notre relation à tous les trois va changer, tu vois ? Si tu veux mon avis, de tous les cinq, on est les trois seuls à avoir gardé les pieds sur Terre. Ginny, c'est ma sœur et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, mais elle délire complètement, elle psychote, elle se fait des films toute seule. Et Malefoy… Drago, il se noie en plein océan. Il se cherche, il ne sait plus ce qu'il est, tout est remis en question. »_

_« Grâce à moi ou à cause ? »_

_« Grâce. Grâce à toi »_

_« Je pense qu'on a une certaine avance sur eux. Je veux dire, on a pas eu une scolarité qui rentre dans la norme. On a eu des années pour s'entrainer à garder les pieds sur Terre. »,_ ajouta Harry. _« Et on dirait que ça paie. »_

_« Je… »_

_« A TABLE LES ENFANTS !_ »


End file.
